


A Precious Gift

by ExcaliburMaiden



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburMaiden/pseuds/ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: The parents gazed lovingly at the small, slumbering infant tucked in the pastel blankets, safe within the white wicker bassinet and blissfully unaware of the world around her.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: AugustNineTeenie 2020





	A Precious Gift

"Happy birthday, love," Newt said, anticipation coursing through him as he presented his wife with a small, velvet box. His hazel eyes were fixed on the dark-haired woman sitting across from him at the kitchen table. The candles' warm glow illuminated her milky white skin, and the unfathomable darkness of the eyes he found so captivating. Her hair had grown out and now reached her shoulders. Despite wearing a plain, white blouse and black trousers, she was the very image of ethereal beauty to him. 

Tina moved aside the dishes and cutlery from dinner, clearing the space in front of her. Feeling her husband's gaze, she looked up, smiling warmly at him and then opening her gift. Tina held up a rock crystal locket, gasping in surprise when she noticed the picture of their daughter Ariana inside the orb. With enchantment, the hazel-eyed baby in the photo blinked and cooed. 

"Oh, Newt," She exclaimed, tears pricking her deep brown eyes. "It's perfect. I love it." 

"You're perfect," he replied so softly that his wife didn't hear the heartfelt compliment. 

"Will you help me put it on?" she asked, pushing silky, dark strands away from her neck with her fingers. 

"Of course," he agreed. 

He rose from his chair and moved to stand behind her, pressing a soft kiss against the nape of her neck and then fastening the necklace. She turned in her chair, reaching out for him. He stepped towards his wife and pulled her up against him. Cradling the back of her head with one hand as the other spanned her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and claimed his lips in a sweet kiss. Foreheads touching and breaths mingling after they parted, both wondering how they'd gotten so lucky. 

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked, gently pushing aside his unruly, ginger locks to gain a clear view of his eyes. 

"I think we both know the answer to that," he replied with a loving smile. 

"Remind again," she requested playfully, toying with the collar of his shirt. 

He chuckled. "I love you." 

"I love you too," she breathed, drawing him in closer for another kiss. 

After leaving the kitchen, the couple quietly crept into the bedroom to check on their daughter. The parents gazed lovingly at the small, slumbering infant tucked in the pastel blankets, safe within the white wicker bassinet and blissfully unaware of the world around her. Ariana's raven hair was tousled, and tiny hands curled into fists as a smile tugged at her rosy lips. 

"I can't believe we made something this precious," Tina whispered in awe. She smiled as Newt pulled her close from behind, arms encircling her waist. 

"Neither can I," he breathed, wondering what he'd done to deserve such happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
